


How to Talk to Your Co-worker

by banii



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Really Awkward Conversations, budding friendship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banii/pseuds/banii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby and Ivan have an awkward conversation in front of a restaurant. Ivan gets to know Barnaby a little better, and still doesn't know what to think of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Talk to Your Co-worker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Ivan and Bunny hanging out" but this sort of got away from me and became whatever this is. It's set before episode 8, but I can't give you an exact time of when other than after episode 5.

Sky High had invited them all out to dinner without telling them what the occasion was or why he was taking everyone out, just that it was his treat. Everyone had agreed, either unwilling to say no to the King of Heroes or they'd been strong-armed into agreeing (although Ivan is fairly certain the only person this applies to is Barnaby, who had been harassed into agreeing by Tiger-san right in front of everyone else).

Ivan arrives early out of anxiety over being late. He’s not usually invited to anything, is generally overlooked, so considering this is a rare time he was, he wants to make a good impression rather than no impression at all.

He’s startled to find he is not the first person there, however.

Barnaby had apparently beat him to it, the rookie standing in front of the little restaurant, close to the wall. He’s not leaning on it, just standing in front of it with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looks put-upon, like he had to go out of his way to come to the event.

Ivan goes to stand next to him in front of the wall, leaning up against it and putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Barnaby nods to him, not bothering with any other greeting.

“Uh, hi,” Ivan responds awkwardly, not really knowing how to interact with the man.

Ivan's not really at all sure what to think of Barnaby.

Ivan remembers how Barnaby was in school: pleasant, but fairly reserved. He kept to himself a lot, tended to look displeased with the attention of his fanclub and never seeming to enjoy the way they showered him with gifts. Ivan never spoke to him directly, but he saw Barnaby around a lot, and he never looked very happy. They weren't even in the same grade, Ivan above him, which was strange because he was fourteen to Barnaby's nineteen when Barnaby joined the Academy.

In any case, that's not how Barnaby acts in public now. Now, he's all shiny smiles and autographs, seemingly thriving on the attention the job offers. Ivan would believe it if he hadn't seen how tired Barnaby always looked in school.

And if he weren't so rude when the cameras were off.

He doesn't know what Barnaby's motives are for becoming a hero, but somehow, he doubts it was for the attention.

Anyway, aren't you supposed to talk in these situations? He thinks it's polite to talk in this situation, or … something. It’s _weird_ just standing here, and even though Ivan usually prefers silence, he feels like he should be talking to Barnaby.

“Um …” he tries, not sure if Barnaby even hears him at first. Ivan is a very quiet person and he knows it. His mom tells him not to mumble so much pretty much every day.

“Yes?” Barnaby answers, turning his head to look at Ivan. Ivan tries not to feel intimidated, but it's a bit hard when Barnaby is so much taller and generally looks much cooler and is a much more popular hero.

He's also _way_ more attractive, but that's a given.

Ivan doesn't even know what to say to him.

“Did you know we went to school together?” Ivan blurts out, and then bites the inside of his mouth and flushes in embarrassment. Great ice breaker, put the guy on the spot. Ivan resists the urge to run away.

Barnaby looks genuinely surprised, which is a far cry from the pleasantly neutral expression he was wearing a second ago. His eyes widen behind his geometric glasses and his face softens a bit with the expression.

“I … didn't, no,” he says. “You were above me?”

Ivan nods. “By a couple years.”

Barnaby looks thoughtful for a second.

“So you remember the fanclub,” he says, although it seems to be less directed at Ivan and more a general statement.

“I do,” Ivan responds anyway. “You were very well-liked. I guess you still are.”

“You're right about that,” Barnaby says, sounding tired. Ivan isn't sure how to take that.

“Why did you become a hero?” Ivan asks, then cringes. That's even worse. He’s so not used to talking to others.

Barnaby looks at him, and for a second Ivan thinks he's going to get some pre-packaged “I wanted to help people” answer like Barnaby uses for interviews.

“I’m looking for something,” Barnaby says instead, sounding far-away and young. Ivan’s eyes widen.

“I-I hope you find it,” he replies, sounding less confident in his response than he'd like.

Barnaby looks him dead in the eye, expression unreadable. Ivan feels like he's being stared _through_.

Their staring contest is abruptly interrupted by a shout, both turning to see Tiger jogging down the street towards them, holding onto his cap.

“Well then, _senpai_ ,” Barnaby says, voice sounding much more like himself now. He’s turned back to face Ivan, who is startled to realize he's being _teased_ . He didn't know Barnaby even _had_ a sense of humour. “Let's see what the old man has done now.”

Ivan doesn't think that’s very fair - Tiger is clumsy, but he tries his best - but doesn't say anything as Tiger stops in front of them, breathing a bit hard. Maybe Barnaby-san is right about Tiger-san needing to train more.

“Hey Bunny, hey Origami,” Tiger says, waving vaguely in their direction. “Am I late?”

“Don't call me that,” Barnaby says automatically. “No, you're early. Did you run all the way here?”

“Just from my car,” Tiger replies, then looks confused. “Fire Emblem said to be here at 7:30 and it's 7:45. How am I early?”

Ivan furrows his brow. “We’re all supposed to be here by 8. You're fifteen minutes early.”

“You were given the wrong time, _oji-san_ ,” Barnaby says with a sigh.

“But why would -”

“Because you're always late,” Barnaby answers, cutting off Tiger's question.

“Hey! Not always!” Tiger exclaims indignantly, insulted by the accusation.

“ _Yes_ , always.”

Tiger narrows his eyes at that, but seems to drop it. “Anyway, why are you guys waiting out here? It’s cold. Come on, let's go in and find a table while we wait for the others.”

Ivan isn't sure how he feels about being alone at a table with these two, who are sure to find something else to argue about no matter what, but it _is_ kind of cold …

“Alright,” Barnaby agrees, motioning for Ivan to follow.

Ivan does, hoping that he won't have to play mediator and thinking that he has an even more jumbled idea of Barnaby Brooks Jr. than he had at the start of the night.


End file.
